<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋人未满 by Cicilucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329913">恋人未满</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky'>Cicilucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无法定义之事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“哦，他感兴趣了。”</p><p>“所以呢？为什么你在这……？”</p><p>“我只需要在今晚内拿下他，又不是立刻，”Stephen把仍然满溢的玻璃杯放在吧台上。他想要在剩下的时刻保持绝对清醒。没有任何刻意，他找到了自己的下一个安排。一个十分有趣、让人陶醉，且绝对令人愉快的安排。</p><p>“急切只会让事情变得单调无趣，那样的男人会想要一个追求过程。想要觉得自己还能有选择。”</p><p>……</p><p>Stephen在高级社交庆典上与Tony Stark玩了个“游戏”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other minor pairs, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无法定义之事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367047">definitely-not-boyfriend-not-really-friends-one-night-stand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space">w_space</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译注：<br/>1、本文奇奇超A（隐S），铁人超撩，巨诱惑巨甜，两个花花公子擦出火花！<br/>2、这篇文是《Indefinable Things》系列的前传，讲述的是奇异铁相遇的过程，设定在一切都没发生之前，两人还是医生和百万富翁，在宴会上相遇的故事！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“50。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不论什么都要跟，Elliott。”Stephen轻轻一笑，玩弄着手里的扑克筹码。</p><p> </p><p>“我的牌比你的牌大，”院长打趣地说，“你跟还是不跟？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看我有烦恼吗，”他的声调已充分具备讽刺证据，“要是你有一手烂牌，你会的。鸡毛蒜皮的事在情绪不好的时候总会惹怒我们，更别说你这把年纪——”</p><p> </p><p>笑声传来，许多眼睛在桌边游移，又再次看向自己的牌。即使这是同事间的友好游戏，可谁也不想输。毕竟，外科医生的自负。准确说，是四个外科医生和一个医院院长。不管怎样，他们中没谁会去不存在一点儿竞争的地方。</p><p> </p><p>这是一个年度性的扑克之夜，一个为了让医院工作人员聚集慈善捐款的活动。Stephen十分乐意直接跳过这整件事，然而他显然已经触到了一年内跳过工作活动的限额，他需要“偶尔露露脸”，至少院长这么说。</p><p> </p><p>医生并不能真去责备这个男人。James Elliott为了雇用Stephen可经历了许多困难。这“丰厚到荒谬的薪酬”，就像Christine一直说的，Elliott为了得到他必须忍受高管以及理事会高高挑起的双眉。但按照Stephen自己的辩词，他为搬迁穿越了整个国家，并且他可是西半球最好的外科医生。</p><p> </p><p>“我被耍了，我觉得Strange在搞些什么，”Nate，桌上唯一的另一个神经外科医生说，“加。”</p><p> </p><p>实际上，他并不确定为什么Elliott会担心。医院里的所有人都足够喜爱他……举个例子，Nathaniel Rowland。这两个神经外科医生相处得很好，很快被人称为“工作伙伴”。</p><p> </p><p>“顺便一问，你们说你们去过哪儿？”Nate转向另一边的两个双胞胎兄弟。这俩兄弟刚被雇用，都是普通外科医生。</p><p> </p><p>“哈弗。”他们中的一个说。</p><p> </p><p>另一个笑了，“一年级和二年级毕业。但我们不会告诉你我们中哪一个在哪完成学业。”</p><p> </p><p>第一个说话的微笑，“绝不。”</p><p> </p><p>小组内传来一阵笑声。</p><p> </p><p>“你呢？”双胞胎的年长者看向Nate。</p><p> </p><p>“霍普金斯，”这个金头发的人答复，把两倍多的筹码扔进赌注，“我们班第一。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢，Strange医生？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen并没有立刻回答，仍然轻叩他面前的筹码，“我没有获得过一个完美的学业测评考试分数，而且坦白说，我没参加过自己的毕业典礼。太过忙于把我的人口繁殖液*散布在整个哥伦比亚大学……的啦啦队。”</p><p> </p><p>他淡淡看向他们，嘴角挂着轻微的笑。双胞胎中的一个侧目看了看Elliott，几乎为Stephen在院长面前的言语而震惊，但这个管理者却只是哼了一声，太习惯于Stephen的荒唐行为，Nate已经笑得拿手掩住自己的脸。这对双胞胎放松下来，加入他们。</p><p> </p><p>他们又玩了一会儿，舒服的音乐和热闹人群的聊天声填满了他们的耳朵。这儿的到场人数十分完美。出席人数把整个被作为全方位专业赌场楼层的大厅给占满了，但他认为这在意料之中，因为许多人带了多余的一两个朋友。</p><p> </p><p>“你在分心什么。”Nate最终还是问了那一直盯着他们身后某处的双胞胎年长者。</p><p> </p><p>“这层超靓的褐头发女人。我觉得她在看我。”</p><p> </p><p>Nate和Stephen明白不能转身去看。他们不能所有人一起盯过去。</p><p> </p><p>另一个双胞胎兄弟笑着推了推他的哥哥，“她在看我，老兄。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen低低笑了一声，转过去看那让这俩兄弟兴奋的女人，但他很快看向了别处，再次坐回他的座位，两腿交叉。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”他平淡地说。</p><p> </p><p>Nate注意力转向他的朋友，有些疑惑：“不……？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，她没在看他。她在看我。”</p><p> </p><p>这对双胞胎给他一个假装震惊的表情，“喔，这么自大？”</p><p> </p><p>“赌200美元你拿不到她的电话。”Nate没有犹豫地脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>“300。”Stephen把他的牌放在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>金发的外科医生哼了一声，“500。她远超过十岁，Strange。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是伸出一只手，Nate真诚地握住摇了摇。然后，Stephen从口袋里拿出手机，拨出一串数字，很快将它扔在另一个医生面前。</p><p> </p><p>“我c？”Nate盯着它说。</p><p> </p><p>“我两天前和她睡过，”Stephen说着伸出一只手。Nate盯着他慢慢拿出自己的钱包。“我真心要删了它的。”他不走心地补上一句，而另一个外科医生正愤怒地把几百块美元塞进他手里。</p><p> </p><p>年幼的双胞胎被酒噎着了，咳着且试图同时大笑。</p><p> </p><p>双胞胎年长者对着他向前倾了些，“她怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么值得一提的。”他语气透着无聊感。</p><p> </p><p>Nate发出一声夸张的大笑，摇着他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>Elliott翻了个白眼，“这就是为什么我聘用你之后设立了独立基金。以防万一我得给你请一个性骚扰辩护律师——”</p><p> </p><p>这回Stephen翻了个白眼，“你根本不需要。”</p><p> </p><p>这位院长看着他，“哼，我需要。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen把酒放到嘴边前发出了一声笑。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“你好？”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen……”</p><p> </p><p>他愣了一会儿，遗忘了脖子上半解开的领带。这位医生差点滑落贴在耳边的手机，想了一瞬自己为什么在答复之前没查看一下来电显示。</p><p> </p><p>“Christine？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨……”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen不确定该说什么。他来到加利福尼亚州后，近一年都没有和前女友联系过了……在他们狠狠吵了一架最终分手之后。“我……你怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“我很好……很好——”</p><p> </p><p>短暂的停顿。这位外科医生将另一只手放入自己松弛的口袋，在能看见洛杉矶摩天大楼的大窗前踱步。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你，Stephen。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我，呃——”他咽了口唾沫。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我不是那个意思！我只是……我想念我的朋友。我们很适合做朋友，我想回到那个时候。我不想失去那个。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵释然慢慢包围他，一个轻柔的微笑展现在他唇边，“我乐意如此。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说，洛杉矶怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Stephen倚靠在吧台上，慵懒地看着这巨大的大厅。然而这里并没有什么值得看的。人群在枝形吊灯的昏暗灯光下几乎是无法分辨的阴影。</p><p> </p><p>笑声和谈话声充斥整个空间。为这个场合而盛装打扮的男人和女人们热心且友好地交流，很多人就像在聚光灯下发光，昂贵的燕尾服和礼服上的珠宝折射着灯光。如果他眯着眼看，这个景象就像与夜空的星星平行一样，城市之光可以在吧台后的落地窗上看见。</p><p> </p><p>他又抿了一口香槟，尝试听出中央舞台钢琴现场演奏的旋律。自娱自乐地想，自己能比在此专业场合雇来的人弹得更好。</p><p> </p><p>“不怎么高兴？”</p><p> </p><p>这位外科医生并不去看，“我感觉像一只跳舞的猴子。”</p><p> </p><p>“一只什么？”Elliott问，他擦拭着自己的眼镜。Stephen想着这副眼镜怎么变厚了，但他想到这个男人确实老了，已进入50岁后期。</p><p> </p><p>“跳舞的猴子，”他回复，在空气中做着手势，“出自美国队长漫画。我在这里只是因为你想让我在所有这些活动上露脸。这就是我感受到的。一只跳舞的猴子。”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott发出一声笑，轻轻摇头。“你不想想考虑到你这份工作的要求，你需要偶然在这些活动上露露脸？这对医院让大伙知道我们有全国顶尖外科医生有好处。”</p><p> </p><p>医生露出一个没好气的表情，但这貌似并不烦扰这位年长者。</p><p> </p><p>“你看漫画书？”他肯定地说。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen倾倒玻璃杯，一口气喝完，“来自于一个我妈太忙没能让我从寄宿学校回家的夏天。”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott以一种父亲理解自己宝贝儿子的笑容问，“你喜欢它们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，”年轻的外科医生强调，“它们很无聊。美国队长什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”这人发出一声假装被冒犯的惊叫，“我孙子喜欢美国队长，所有人都爱美国队长。”</p><p> </p><p>他耸耸肩，把空玻璃杯推向酒保，“他的脸某种意义上惹我生气。”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott叹气之前短短笑了一声，拍着医生的肩膀，“你很年轻，Stephen。你很富有，又正在一个优秀职业的轨道上。不论你去哪人们都会跌倒在你脚下。没有比这更好的了，享受它吧。”</p><p> </p><p>医生有些轻蔑地恼怒道：“我享受着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么你总是很无聊？”</p><p> </p><p>他正要回复，一个熟悉的金发男人快步朝他们走来，“Elliott医生，董事长让我通知你Tony Stark来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，Nathaniel。”这位院长礼貌地说。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony Stark？”Stephen疑惑地看向自己同事。</p><p> </p><p>Nate在他肩膀上打了一下，“你生活在岩石圈以下吗，Strange？是那个TONY STARK。给我们医院赞助了几百万的Tony Stark、Stark工业CEO的Tony Stark——”</p><p> </p><p>但这些在Stephen耳边全都静音了——在他冰川般的眸子看向入口处之后。</p><p> </p><p>在被看回时那个眼神已充满确切的热度，反映着冲劲、热情和无法被扑灭的好奇……这些并列压缩在那双鹿一般的眼睛中。这个男人的眼神垂了一瞬，那细长的睫毛短促亲吻着褐色的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道这段距离和这微弱的灯光怎么解释，但Stephen确信自己能数清楚每一根那蜂蜜褐色的长睫……那在吊灯灯光下映出微弱阴影的细线条……那昂贵礼服上一丝不苟的针脚。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen并不相信命运或天命，甚至不认同“一见钟情”这个词的存在。他在别人谈及灵魂伴侣时摇头——那个你注定会遇见的人，那能让世界停止的绝对吸引。这都是可怜的被欺骗者祈求着的、那些被现代社会的渴望和孤寂虚构出的超自然事物。</p><p> </p><p>但确定的是，时间在他继续看向那个男人时变慢了。杂乱的玻璃杯，欢笑声，轻快音乐的节奏，全部在这时变小，只剩下他自己心跳的回声。</p><p> </p><p>他想过移动自己的脚步，离得更近一些，但当这位医生遵从自己的意图，一个红发高个的女人接近了那个男人，在他的脸上留下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>这个男人自然地转过去，一个放松的笑容出现在他嘴边，他将一只手环在这个女人腰上。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen匆忙将视线投向地面，他自己都不知道何时展现的笑容立即消失。失望？这让人失望吗？他已记不清上次他有这种感觉是什么时候。</p><p> </p><p>“Strange？STEPHEN！”</p><p> </p><p>医生转向他的同事。</p><p> </p><p>“认真的吗？我知道，你他妈觉得我说的特无聊，但你至少可以在我问你问题的时候回答一下——”</p><p> </p><p>“那是谁？”他问，无视另一位医生的评论。</p><p> </p><p>Nate可笑地翻了个白眼，“我刚刚才告诉你。Tony Stark。”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott笑着摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那就是Tony Stark？”Stephen的语气有些恼怒，“那个自负的，自恋的人渣（douchebag），每次来时我们都必须毫无理由的不能挡道，那个Tony Stark？”</p><p> </p><p>Nate被这突然的爆发吓退一步，疑惑地快速看向院长。</p><p> </p><p>Elliott还是那副愉悦的笑容，像Nate前倾些，“他只是在闹脾气，因为每次Stark经过时他都不能找到他的停车位。你知道的……很多地方因为安保原因关闭了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没在闹脾气。”Stephen不耐烦地说。</p><p> </p><p>最终，这三人看着Tony Stark和许多人握手，他身边形成了一个小团体，其中任何一人的半个脑袋即可辨认出是这里面最为富有的人。Stark另一只胳膊里很快又加上一个褐发女人，和红发那个体型很像，但更有曲线，腿在昂贵的高跟下显得修长。</p><p> </p><p>Nate吹了声口哨，“他开始有些像你了，Strange。”他笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen瞪他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我以前可觉得你总是那个屋内最大的花花公子。”Nate又去要了另一杯酒，酒保给他时大幅度摆了一摆。</p><p> </p><p>“只要我想，我能在这拥有任何一个人，Nathaniel。”</p><p> </p><p>“想打赌吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我总是赢，这很无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>这个金发男人看上去想了想，酒杯仍在他嘴边。喝了一口后，扬起一个微笑，“你是双性恋，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是我的型。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是直的，你个混蛋，”Nate有些生气，虽然言语间并没有真正的恶意，“我想说的是……Tony Stark。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen皱眉看向金发的医生。</p><p> </p><p>“500美元。你得不到他。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦拜托。”</p><p> </p><p>“1000，我的意思是——拜托，Strange。你很棒但那是那个TONY STARK。他是真正的只要想就可以在这拥有任何人。等等……他也是双性恋吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这击中了他的神经，他无法解释。</p><p> </p><p>“说实话……”这两个年轻人看向正一半愉悦一半烦恼观察他们的Elliott，“如果你能把他拿下，然后迷着Stark先生在这年的赞助上更慷慨一些的话，我会私人上再加一些。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen这回真的惊讶地看向他，“你认真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Elliott只是喝着酒心不在焉地点头。他早就放弃去阻止雇员们的恶作剧。</p><p> </p><p>Nate目瞪口呆看着他，与Stephen交换了一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“加冰威士忌，两杯。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的约会对象喜欢这个？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen并不看向那个声音，一个细微的笑容出现在他唇边，“同事，”他低了八度说，“我答应过请下一轮。Stephen Strange医生。”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony Stark。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。你已经在那边的吧台了却横穿整个房间来到这。”</p><p> </p><p>“你注意到了。”他的笑容扩大。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你为什么在这？”</p><p> </p><p>医生现在完全转向这人，半倚在吧台边，“也许我想要被注意。”他用同样的调子回复。</p><p> </p><p>他们站了几分钟，视线相接，并不确定这都是干什么。好吧，Stephen当然知道，但是他不确定Stark是否也是。他看上去很困惑，明显的好奇在这双小鹿一般的眼睛中跳舞。</p><p> </p><p>那个在他胳膊里的红发女人开始有些烦躁，试图再次引起这位百万富翁的注意，但Tony并未留心。并且Stephen仍旧不知羞耻地眼睛锁定这个男人，从上到下看着他，感到一丝愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>“你在盯着我看。”这位工程师最终说道。他的声音听上去有些不自在。好像不习惯于另一个男人细致观察的目光。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen低沉笑了一声，微微倾斜他的脸，他知道怎样能让他的高颧骨抓住灯光。在他眼中的另一个角度，他看见Tony无意识地舔着自己的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“我在想你不系领带的话会有多好。”他用一种缓和的男中音说道。</p><p> </p><p>Tony轻哼了一声，喝了一大口他杯子里琥珀色的液体，同时将视线投向远处。“反对黑领带，医生？这很经典。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen靠近了半步，留意到对方立即将注意力转回他。“有点无聊，你不觉得吗？丝毫不适合你这样的人。这件礼服是现代剪裁……”他的手指滑到领结的布料下边，敏捷地解开重系。Stark，大概太过吃惊，就放任他这么做。“可以做得更加……有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>这位外科医生用这长长的布料系了一个松垮的蝴蝶结，在完成时，他刻意让指尖划过百万富翁脖子的弯曲处。</p><p> </p><p>他站了回去，欣赏着自己的作品。满意地轻轻嗯了一声，而后与对方再保持了一会儿视线相接。看着那双昂贵的琥珀色眼睛在这一刻暗了下来。这个眼神中有一种强度。Stephen注意到在这双褐色大眼睛中一闪而过了许多情绪，这看上去要渗透他的肌肤，抓挠着医生身体内部的什么，而他忽略了这些。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen最终拿过了面前放的两个大玻璃杯。</p><p> </p><p>“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“失败了，Strange？”Nate一边接过Stephen递来的玻璃杯一边打趣，“不用难过，如果我胳膊肘里有个那样的女人，我也不会有心情去探索我的性取向——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen忽略他的评论，“他还看着这个方向吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Nate看了一眼，“是……？”</p><p> </p><p>“他放着领带不管了？”</p><p> </p><p>“是……”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen笑着转向这个金发男人，“哦，他感兴趣了。”</p><p> </p><p>金发男人看上去有些疑惑，“所以？为什么你在这……？”</p><p> </p><p>“我只需要在今晚内拿下他，又不是立刻，”Stephen把仍然满溢的玻璃杯放在吧台上。他想要在剩下的时刻保持绝对清醒。没有任何刻意，他找到了自己的下一个安排。一个十分有趣、让人陶醉，且绝对令人愉快的安排。</p><p> </p><p>“急切只会让事情变得单调无趣，那样的男人会想要一个追求过程。想要觉得自己还有选择。”</p><p> </p><p>Nate笑着摇了摇脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>与他预料的一样，在还一刻钟到午夜的时候，Tony来找他了。Stephen和Nate以及一些其他医生坐在一个角落的桌边。身边没有妻子和女朋友，他们像平时那样一起聊天打趣。</p><p> </p><p>这个百万富翁明目张胆地坐到Stephen身边的空位上。在他眼神锁定这位外科医生之前并没花多少时间去看其他人。跟他一起来的两个女人已经不在视线里了。并且这位医生注意到，那个黑色丝质领带仍然保持着他走时的蝴蝶结模样。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen大声地清了清喉咙。Nate也推了推剩下的人，他们全都站了起来，很快离开了这张桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“团体里的领袖，恩？”Tony笑了，“人们总是做你想要的，医生？”</p><p> </p><p>“总是。”他交叉双腿，向后倒入座位。在Tony的视线沉浸在他修长的体型时笑了。</p><p> </p><p>在较远的地方，Nate和其他一些人正在看。Elliott也在和理事会的人交谈时不时往这个方向看。</p><p> </p><p>不过，Stephen并没有在意他们。并不细致去关注他的周围。这……不知为什么……让人兴奋。他在这找到了自己的全部注意力。就比如说，他的思维没有在同时进行百万进程思考不同的问题，只是单一的沉浸在这。在这一刻，他并不需要其他任何东西。只是数着Stark热切眼睛里的火花就已足够有趣。</p><p> </p><p>Tony向桌子前倾，一只手无意识地转动着手机，“所以……你想要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“不够明显吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“据说你非常有名声。一半的女人都想在今晚跟你走。”</p><p> </p><p>“另外一半跟着你。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你却在这和我玩游戏……为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，技术上来说现在是你来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>“那之前呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen并没有回答，只是轻松地迎着对方目光。</p><p> </p><p>“这让我变特殊了？”Tony的语气里有一丝讽刺。</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴角轻微上扬，“大概吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这位工程师短暂地移开视线，好像在看他们是否有观众。“所以接下来？你的地方还是我的？我承认大学之后我就再没和男人做过，可你确实他妈的好看——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen同样前倾，又一次将Tony的视线投回他，“哦，我并没那么简单，Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>百万富翁疑惑地盯着他，看上去十分困惑。</p><p> </p><p>“诱惑我，”他用一种抚慰的语调说。这几个字中有着具重量的主导权，是一个要求而不是一个建议。“我同样十分清楚你的名声，给我你最好的表演。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默落在他们之间，空气在他们共享同样的呼吸时变得厚重。</p><p> </p><p>医生被此时此地亲吻这个男人的想法逗乐了。思索着这个花花公子是否会退缩，毫无疑问地并不习惯一个男人的触碰变得亲密。这双褐色的眼睛是否会克服震惊？Stephen十分想看看那双难以置信睁大的眼睛里还能找出多少情绪。那里一定还有更多。一个会与下一个同样让人满意。</p><p> </p><p>“在你过来之后我不能停止去想你。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen笑了，轻轻歪了歪他的头，“哦，我能确定。为什么要陈述显而易见的事？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony更加前倾，手机已被不经意地扔在一边，“因为我觉得你是那种自负到喜欢听这些的人。真诚是最好的药剂，不是吗医生？这太少且无价，世上没人能买下或伪造它。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不能停止去看你，”他轻松地继续说，“一直在想你那该死的蓝绿色眼睛，既像北极冰川的映射，又像令人惊叹的星云。你的蓝眼睛比我见过的所有褐色眼睛更加深不见底。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后就是那轻微的口音。非常诱人……我没法忘记你的低沉的嗓音。英国人？我打赌是父母在年轻的时候从英国移居到这。你尝试过避开你的口音去适应。你就像一个完美主义者。在这一点上，你发现自己高估了适应后的结果……大概也发现了这在人们身上的影响，所以你把它作为武器。”</p><p> </p><p>这个百万富翁刻意停顿了一秒。“你直走穿过人群，就像认定所有人都该为你闪开。你说话有着大多数人一生甚至都不会去假装的理所当然和自信。你走进一个空间就能掌控它，人们自然而然倾向于你……我打赌这就是你所得到的。控制力。在你控制一些看起来值得毁掉的东西时，这就更好了。这就是为什么你接近我？就因为你想看看你是否能征服像我这样的人？像我这样高的地位？你认为你能吗？或者你很好奇我是否会允许你这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>他们之间只剩下几英尺了。自负的情绪让Tony在目不转睛盯着医生眼睛时把自己和整个夜晚一同扔出窗外。“因为答案是没错，”他的声音只比低语高一点，平滑，回响，“我、会、允、许。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stephen没有机会回复。服务生走到桌边收走空玻璃杯，问他们是否还要续杯。医生抓住机会深深吐出一口他自己都没注意到压住的气。</p><p> </p><p>“我不需要，”Stephen听见Tony对这个年轻的服务生说，“出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也一样。”医生短暂回复。</p><p> </p><p>他们都等着直到他们再一次独处。</p><p> </p><p>Tony抓住他的手机，像是很快发了一个短信。“所以你想出去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen恩了一声，“我不喜欢问题。缺少说服力。我也许会很享受你在我身下，但我不喜欢简单且驯服的人。”</p><p> </p><p>百万富翁像是思考了一瞬，“我们出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“要求性太高了。”医生假做叹息着反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“自信。”Tony申述。</p><p> </p><p>“太轻率。”</p><p> </p><p>停顿一会儿。天才脑袋里的齿轮在转动。</p><p> </p><p>“我会喝一杯睡前酒，”Tony最终说，“如果你愿意加入我。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*人口繁殖液：population paste，即精液。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：r18</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肾上激素。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这就是Stephen感觉到的。这感觉一直在。但这不像是他任何之前经历过的。这就像所有该死的情绪碎片都被同时增强。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen坚持让他们坐他的车。医生十分厌恶别人的开车技术，并且他确实非常喜欢在最高车速冲下振动传感器，体验他难得的兴奋感。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“炫耀。”Tony在Stephen轻松开上160码并且能完全掌握方向盘时打趣地说。这位外科医生对他微微一笑，同时在两条车道上穿梭。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
虽然如此，很明显这位百万富翁也从中得到了些乐趣。那极其智慧的手指很快找到了去往Stephen大腿的道路，拇指缓慢地在松动的衣服内缝上升。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“看路，医生。”他轻声指责。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen仍然短暂把视线投向这个矮小的男人，他们的眼睛在瞬间相接中迸发情热。有一瞬他的手滑落了方向盘，他感受到了车身的震动，以及刹那间他们身体的绷紧感。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但Tony很快伸出手，抓住方向盘稳住它，他们的手指轻轻擦过。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“再快些。”当Tony把注意力交给他时，这就像一种上瘾的毒。那双甜美的眼睛展现出那样多的渴望和欲求……或者它只是映射出了Stephen自己的感受或情绪？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“按住它。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen发出一声低笑，“你疯了——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony展现出他标志性的笑容，“我想知道你的自控力究竟有多好，医生。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们刚通过马里布公寓的两扇门，一件件衣服便随意扔在一边，二人互相抓着对方的头发，拉扯着衣服，指尖剐蹭着肌肤。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
如果这个百万富翁在前半夜没有提及的话，Stephen完全猜不到这人有多缺乏和男人做爱的经验。Tony如果没有坚持、要求以及……激情，他将什么都不是。在他拉扯Stephen衣领时没有任何的疑问、犹豫或不确定，只是粗暴地将两人唇瓣相贴，手指一直抓着他的背脊。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们能找到Tony的卧室简直是奇迹。不过也许它根本不是。一部分的他猜测也许这个褐发男人一直在轻微地引导着他们。然而这个想法让Stephen有些走神。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen想要这个褐发男人全身心地沉迷其中。完全地、全身心地沦陷在这一刻。并且，他并不想知道这位花花公子已经有多少次、和多少人做过这件事——像这样被分心时仍然能引导着去向他卧室的路。哦，他知道这不是他技术的问题。Stephen对他自己多能让人分心清楚得很，况且他现在可是全力以赴。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生猛推了一下，Tony被粗暴地抛在床上。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony一边笑着，一边从他那黑色长睫下往上看向医生。这充满着情欲、渴望……如此诱人，让Stephen几乎坚信这来自于完美的实践练习或熟能生巧。而这两者均不能抚慰Stephen胸口升起的恼怒。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一种他目前不能定义的感受。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen站在床边一角，在传递给对方一个极度忍耐的表情时解开了他最后一颗纽扣，而后把它粗暴扔在一旁。他很快爬上了床，缓慢地、细细品味着他们身体移动的方式，深陷在同一个位置——完美、同步……近乎本能。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他的手指划过Tony硬朗的下巴，他爱这种感觉。哪怕是没有完全看到他的眼睛，他可以在脑海中想象出Tony独特的骨骼架构。Stephen不确定自己为什么想要保留这段记忆，但他这么做了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony很快张开了嘴，毫无疑问是想说些讽刺的话。而Stephen则用另一个深吻堵住了他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
有什么……有什么不存在于他脑海或内心的东西，告诉他这是他最后一次机会能这样获得自己的灵魂。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但这太过荒谬，他不加犹豫地将之抛在一边。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“把衬衫脱了。”他要求，拉拽起Tony上身的最后一件衣服。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony只在遵从之前懊恼了会儿。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但当这些布料全都移开，Stephen有一瞬只是简单地这么盯着。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位天才看了他一眼，不确定怎么应对这个奇怪的反应，但很快以惯用的幽默语气回复，“喜欢你看到的吗，医生？”他打趣地说。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“非常——”Stephen回复，无意识地划过这难以置信的结实肌肉。他轻微皱起了眉。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生总是努力保持健康，但这……有些不同。Tony结实的肌肉来自于多年真正的工作，而不是健身房。“而且……这不是我预料之中的……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这……非常真实，并且也许是Stephen的第一个想法……他倒是并不想大声说出来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony发出一声笑，二人眼睛对视，“……等等……你认真的吗？”他稍稍撑起来了点，“你是认真的——”停顿，“我倒需要你知道，抛开别的任何事，我是一个工程师。我清楚怎么从草稿到成品建造我的机器。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen眨眨眼，“恩……这确实……让人印象深刻。我一直认为Tony Stark总躲在桌子后边点钞票。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位百万富翁翻了个白眼。好在你长得漂亮。他差点说出来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但这位医生继续说，“你同时也站的非常笔直——”当他早些时候看见Tony在晚宴的房间里工作时便闪过一个想法。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony叹了口气。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“芭蕾。”好吧……他觉得他们可以直接把一切公之于众了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen一仰头，“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我跳过芭蕾，五年。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“这真是……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“是，我知道。不是你想的那样。”语气现在有些尖锐了，夹杂着轻微的恼怒。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen在更好地观察Tony表情的同时低笑出声。另一人却撅起了嘴。可以承认，这在他脸上可是一个极妙的表情。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen并不是真心想要冒犯Tony，但Christine总是说他缺乏对他人的关心，甚至都不曾努力过这么做。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
然而，为什么Stephen现在想起这个就不得而知了。他之前从不怎么留心别人对他的批评。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但也许不幸的是，这一刻有比自我评估更加有趣的事。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你现在还弄发明吗？真的为你的公司发明东西？”也许医生这时该闭嘴了，但发现新大陆的好奇心不停击打神经。一种太长时间都没有过的、真实的好奇。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
沉默一阵，Tony的眼睛直投向他的。Stephen不知道这个百万富翁想从他这里找到什么，但过了长久的一分钟，他像是找到答案了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你想看吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen眨了眨眼，思索着却没发现他的内心早就说了肯定的回答。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我的意思是……我的私人汽车还在这下面，那会让你的兰博基尼看上去像小孩儿玩闹——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他挑起一边眉毛，大笑出声。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……那是布加迪？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们没费工夫再把衣服穿回去，两人来到楼下——仅穿着随意套上的裤子，来到这个Stephen认为是某种实验室的地方。他承认他的眼睛就没离开过Tony如雕刻般精美的身体，他不能控制去铭记这些累年而成的曲线和清晰度。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他的思维正在双方交战。一半的他因那些新接受的、与自己从前对这位百万富翁所想截然不同的迷人情报给勾住……另一半则不顾一切地想压下这具美丽的身体并要了它。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但没事，Stephen总是纵容自己。夜还很长，他又不是不可以两者兼得。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“布加迪威龙SS。全世界最好的跑车。我想把它拆开来——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”Stephen发现今夜自己说了太多这句话。他这短暂的前半段人生可没这么困惑过。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我想看看它的内部，想看看是什么让它运作的。我觉得我能做的更好。”Tony无所谓地说，在投影键盘快速输入前挥了挥它。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但Stephen都没时间摆出一个被冒犯的表情……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“JARVIS，宝贝，起了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“为你效劳，先生。一直都是。”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生快速转了一圈，试图找到声源。不过当他的眼睛落在Tony身上时，这个百万富翁露出了一个被逗乐的微笑。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“JARVIS说声嗨。这是Stephen Strange医生。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“很荣幸认识你，Strange医生。我想先生提高了他夜间伴侣的口味。”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哦闭嘴吧，JARVIS。”Tony很快责骂。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“我相信这个程序在我有次遵从并24小时不曾回复之后就被你删除了。”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony翻了个白眼，“别故作聪明。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“你喜欢我，先生。”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony暗暗笑了一声，而Stephen惊叹地看着他。医生始终认为他们离这个技术至少还要一个十年。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“一个AI……？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“JARVIS是这个房子里有情感的AI。我的程序，提供任何我需要的。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“先生不能离开我坚持一周。”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony笑了，摇了摇头。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你创造他的？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“当然是我。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen看向别处，注意力投向正在朝他一边吱吱响一边探戳的Dum-E。“难以置信。”他低语，像对待宠物一样戳了戳那个机器人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“喔，这可出乎我预料。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位外科医生再次看向百万富翁，“不好意思？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony唇边扬起一个笑容，“我是没想到自负如你也能认可别人的成就。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen垂眸静了一会儿，情不自禁微笑，“一语中的。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们交谈着。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
就像整个人生都在交谈，而时间却并没有流走。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这里没有窗户，但因某些缘故，Stephen可以确信他们纵容自己聊到了凌晨。他倒完全不在意。太多年他感到无聊，这比任何高峰刺激都要好得多。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony先展示了一些他的发明，既有Stark工业已完成的原型，也有早期阶段想法的创造。当然，这里同时也有一些Tony的私人项目，就像这位百万富翁一直对着咆哮的智能机器人、JARVIS还有平视显示器。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他关注于Tony说的每一个字，因对方庞大的知识量和谈及自己人生工作时的热情而倾倒。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在某些方面，这触动了他。他曾对Tony Stark做出过多少猜测，就像其他人那样，Stephen只认为Tony是一个有名无实的管理者。当然，Tony的才华是众所周知的，他是一个确确实实的天才。但处于那个位置，医生总认为Tony会因掌握人生的大权和永无止境的资金而冲昏头脑。这些印象都来自于他的寻欢作乐、沉醉女人、难以理解的鲁莽和奢侈的生活。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
讽刺的是他错误评判了这位工程师，而Tony却是对的，人们也总是轻易地对Stephen作出与他同样的评价。医生完全地玩弄着自己的生活，他展现出无底线的自负、放纵和鲁莽……但终是一天，他完全地投入于自己的领域。他做得十分出色。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony……也是一样的。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
不，也许Tony更加深入。在Stephen于这片领域登顶时，Tony创造了属于他自己的天地。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这不是需要别人将所有递到手边的男人。他用自己的双手创造了所有。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“没有武器？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony疑惑地看着他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“这里没有武器……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“为什么这里会有？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen轻哼一声，“因为Stark工业因武器和国防合同而闻名？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他想过得到一个Stark工业CEO精妙的回答。一个过去他听过一次或两次的回答。一个避重就轻的辩论……关于保护和平的一些模糊概念，或是战争是有多么必要。但都不是这些。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我不在乎武器。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen挑起一边眉毛。但对方却并没有看他，而选择去盯着投影屏幕上的蓝图。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“所以你没有经手武器制造部门？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我有。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen眯了眯眼，“可你不想……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
工程师轻拍着手中的金属工具，像是在思索他的下一句话。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我有一个朋友……他是我少数仅有的朋友之一。他是空军。James Rhodes中校。他该死的为之骄傲。你该去听听他怎么说，他只要一开始就不能让他闭上那张嘴——”他的话语间含着一些笑意。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen不知道这个对话会引向哪里，但Tony又一次站了起来，慢慢踱步。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“他……我觉得他为我骄傲，”他继续说之前有一瞬像被取悦了，而后干笑，“我……我并不会为了什么更好的世界而无私，医生。我很自私，我根本不在乎战争，我也不关心那些武器，我不在乎钱……我只在乎我人生中只属于我的人。我的朋友。我的人。Stark武器保证了军队实力，他们能获得好处。加大了他们安全的几率。那能让我的Rhodey安全。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一些错综复杂的缘由，Stephen有些理解了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但同时又有了一种想法，一种他不能甩开的奇特想法，“你爱他吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony皱了皱眉，而后大笑了出来，一种真实的、诚挚的笑，“我……我的意思是我确实爱他，我关心他。但不是那一种。虽然我确信在大学的时候我也许有过一些青春期的动心。他更年长，我就是孩子。他照顾着我。你能想象一个13岁的学生在麻省理工大学的样子吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen让这些话沉淀，奇怪的是，这让他沉静下来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“所以……如果按你所说的，Stark工业不生产武器会做什么？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位工程师清了清喉咙，短暂地瞥了瞥地面。这让Stephen想起一个被多次指出错误的孩子。但这绝不是他所预料到的Tony Stark的表情。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“清洁能源。”声音充满着坚持、自信，还有一些勉强。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“清洁能源……？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我们……我们有为洛杉矶摩天大楼供能的弧形反应器，它提供真正的清洁能源，这有代替核能的潜质。这是我老爹设计的，虽然肯定不完美。它只是……”那双眼睛里有些别的什么东西，一种看上去将要埋下但就快浮出水面的信念，“它只是少了最后的……一部分。世界上一半的人认为我们建造它只是为了炫技，连我的理事会也这么认为。但我觉得它能有用处……它能有用处只要我们……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony一拳锤在桌上，声音震动着整个空间。他下一秒便为自己的举动而向后退了一步，睁大眼睛看向医生，“对不起——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不，”但Stephen只是微笑，一种舒缓的情绪夹杂在低沉的语调里，“这真的……令人惊叹。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
对面的人皱起了眉，就像惊讶于他的反应，“真的？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“真的，”他是认真的。他从不相信自己的声音可以如此真诚，“你应该这么做。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这双麋鹿一般的眼睛闪过清晰的火花，他甚至不需要用微笑来告诉Stephen他很……高兴。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
因一些缘由，他同样也笑了。一种像满足或是幸福的感觉在他的胸口逐渐酿造。再一次的，他停止了思考。他什么时候成为那种特别关切别人情绪的人了？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但在他能找到回答之前，Tony已经闲散地迈步穿过了房间，“所以我能从你这知道些什么？在这些之后？我觉得我就像在你面前脱光了……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们现在离得很近了，再次共享同一片空气。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“比如说？”Stephen的手指在对方巧克力色的发丝间迷失。把玩着它，轻轻拉扯，端详着工程师在他的指尖轻划过头皮时眼中闪过的愉悦。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道？关于私人的事情？家庭？朋友？……你没必要……我通常也不愿意提及私人的事情……”但我不知道为什么我告诉了你。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他看着Tony将视线转移到他们旁边的桌子上。他从褐发男人的眼里看的是失望吗？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他不喜欢。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在能停止之前，他发现自己已经在说了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我的父亲……很早以前去世了。他是个温柔的男人。大概太过温柔。我的母亲十分美丽，非常自负……也很聪明……很会算计。我很喜欢她。”他停顿了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“她在他去世后很快向前看了，但哪怕他还在世，她也不会做任何她不愿做的事。他总会原谅她……用也许她并不值得拥有的爱包裹她。在她经历那段日子的时候我没怎么和她说话。我在大学里——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他很快闭上了嘴。他知道他搞砸了。说这些东西他是在想什么？Stephen知道这些事该如何运作。你不该分享太多、不该说那些让人忧郁的事。他是这个游戏里的专家，但他却违背了这些破坏气氛准则的第一条。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
然而，这个工程师的神情却并未改变，“你真的喜欢她吗，或者说你只是真的不想像你父亲一样？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们的视线碰到一块。Tony直望进Stephen的眼里。他的嘴唇突然十分干涩。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一切发生在瞬间。像什么东西断裂了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在下一秒，Stephen紧紧抓着将对方转了个身，Tony在医生完全压上的背脊时只来得及将手抓在工作桌上。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“操——”他咒骂，而这时Stephen在他的脖颈后方留下一吻，轻轻啃咬，之后顺着他的脊椎而下。他弯着腰，几乎用脚趾站立。Tony从未想过自己会被这样粗暴对待，但他确实没有抱怨。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他坏意地将臀部往后挪，感受这个高个男人被他的屁股压住。但这点骄傲只存活了一会儿，抓住他的力道变得更加强劲了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony发誓他听见这人笑了，但他并不能组织好一句反驳，因为此时这位外科医生的天才手指很快笼罩在他的勃/起上。褐发男人又试了一次移动他的下半身，但这只会让抓住他的手变得更紧。这绝对会留下痕迹。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不怎么耐心了，Anthony？”医生在他耳边低语。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony笑了，并不费心去掩饰自己听到这低沉嗓音后微微颤抖的背脊，“过去这么几小时都饥渴到绝望了，医生。如果你还这样不慌不忙并且不赶紧操开我，我就自己来。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
哦，他感觉到Stephen抓着的力道更紧了，近乎生疼。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“或许我就只让你看着——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一声低吼从Stephen喉间发出。百万富翁的笑容本能地颤抖，他的身体本能地再次尝试触碰那些手指。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但那只手消失了，再次出现在Tony的肩膀上，按着他弯下腰，直到他的胸口贴在冰冷的金属表面上。下一秒，他的右脚踝感到一个踢动，让他的双腿分得更开。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他能确切感受到Stephen的硬处压在他身上了。医生并未浪费时间，快速一起脱下他的裤子和内裤。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“含着。”两根手指压在Tony的嘴唇上，他并未犹豫便遵从了。他张开双唇，让手指进来，吸吮着、淫荡地用舌头绕着这修长之物打转。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
即使他在这方面并没有经验，他仍然知道接下来会发生什么。很快，那些手指按上了他入口的小环。在轻松找到索道进入前，在外环绕了几圈。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony试图稳住自己的呼吸，脚趾蜷起感受着入侵。Stephen的手指快速转动着，效率极高地将他打开。医生充分利用时间，手指进出的同时在Tony脖颈上留下一串咬痕。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你太紧了，”Stephen用男中音说，“老天，你会感觉很好的……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony轻声呜咽，感受到肌肉内壁开始放松下来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
相较于之前的慌乱，Stephen似乎满足于用手指玩弄他。而当Tony呻吟着弓起背脊时，他听见了一声轻笑。这位天才清楚得很那该死的混蛋正享受看着他动来动去。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
然后忽然暂停，那人快速深吸一口气，“Tony……安全套。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony僵住了。他忽然想了起来。他挽叹一声，记起他从不在这地方放任何东西。他从不会让自己的一夜情伴侣下到这来……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我……我从不在这放任何东西——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他听见医生低骂一句，把前额靠在他的肩膀上。这样可以听见他们二人加速的心跳，“我们……可以上楼——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony嘲笑一声，“你觉得你还能上楼？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……我甚至不觉得能走路——”这人言语中杂着些愉悦。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony笑着闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他撑着自己起来，很快转身拉下医生深吻。当Tony的牙齿扫过Stephen的下唇瓣时，对方很快十分乐意地打开，让舌头滑进来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你干净吗？”工程师往后退了些问，让他们两人恢复呼吸。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们目光相接。这令人迷醉的黑眸看着Stephen，“是。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你确定——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“是。”他回答坚定。我不会对你造成任何伤害。这在Stephen的脑海里听起来令人感到冒犯。可他仍然困惑，为什么他的潜意识会有一个这样的想法。这根本毫无来源。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但这个褐发男人已经降到他的膝盖。这将会是一个许多夜晚盘绕在Stephen脑海里的景色。Tony轻松地解开医生的裤子，放出那坚硬的家伙，将这一起放入温暖的口腔中。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen倒抽一口气，他的手指不自觉地在柔顺的巧克力发丝中纠缠。他看见Tony笑了，他的眼中闪过恶作剧的色彩，而后有节奏地上下摆动脑袋。Tony没想去吞咽，但他猜测这正是要点。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
几次下来，这个褐发男人不动了。那双麋鹿般的眼睛穿过厚重的长睫向上看他——一个邀请。Stephen明白这个暗示，他紧紧抓住对方的发丝用力抽插。Tony噎住了，在阴茎顶端触碰到喉咙时向后倾了一瞬。但他保持放松，让对方能够继续。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这是个感官刺激。让Tony Stark在他面前跪下，那完美的嘴唇包裹着他的阴/茎，让Stephen为所欲为。但他想要更多。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“起来。坐到桌上。”他强硬拉着Tony的发丝要求着说。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony并不费心去反驳。虽然Stephen十分清楚那是因为在如此粗暴攻击下他的声音并不会协调。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
百万富翁颤抖着双腿站起，将自己的重量压上金属表面，坐在边缘上。他将这演变成一个展示。那痕迹遍布的嘴唇挂着笑容，眼皮微垂的眼睛是难以置信的深黑。这个褐发男人在抬起自己膝盖时已足够颤抖，缓慢地打开自己的双腿。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen在前倾的同时低骂一句，将他发红的身体与另外一人的相贴，双唇本能地纠缠在一起。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他不能再等了。他插了进去，阴/茎的前端戳开了紧致的圈环，虽然速度因他们没有进行充分的准备而足够缓慢。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Stephen……”Tony呻吟出声，他感受到了每一丝、每一寸力量。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen的手指抓紧了Tony的大腿，指尖深陷肌肤。近乎绝望地试图找回自控力，让自己不去快速插入这诱人的温暖热度。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但很快，Tony一把抓过他的前胸，让医生因痛而嘶了一声。“该死的操我！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他发出一阵恼怒的声音，嘴角闪过一个邪笑，而后完全退了出来，再整个穿插进去。Tony哭喊出声，在Stephen节奏变快时大力摇晃着脑袋。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony紧紧抓着他。Stephen情不自禁地去享受自己肩膀处另一人不稳的呼吸和压抑的呻/吟。他故意错过Tony的前/列/腺，只过一阵撞击一次，这让工程师哀号地十分动人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你听上去绝对的可人，亲爱的，”他笑着说，“这么的紧……因我而感觉极好。”他刻意深深戳刺一下，喜欢Tony抓着他的背脊、因欲/望哀号的模样。Tony的一只脚后跟扣在了他的低腰，仿佛想要他们靠得更近。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但他的眼睛落在了工程师布满吻痕的脖颈上。他短暂地想也许这有些过分，但他没让自己关心太久。在找到另一个没有记号的位置时，他舔舐它、啃咬它、吸吮它。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen注意到这人最终把手伸向了他那一直被忽略的伙计，但他很快将之拍走。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony不悦地望他一眼，但Stephen用力抓住他的下巴，短暂地研磨他们的双唇。“你只能靠这个出来。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony微微瞪大眼睛，“我……我不能……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在很短的一瞬间，他近乎因听到这语气里的真诚而难过了。近乎。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen将对方的双腿分得更开，狠狠插入，准确压上他的敏感点。Tony哽噎了，前端立刻渗出了液体。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你确定？”虽然这并不怎么像是个问题。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony的眼睛盈满了泪水，“求你了……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生将一只手放在对方胸口，看着这肌肤因轻微的触碰而颤抖。“求我什么，甜心？”他问着将下身转了个角度。老天，他能染上这个习惯。这是一种满足，让Tony变成这副模样……在他身下扭动、恳求。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony发出一声淫荡的呻吟，双腿瘫软，“求你……”他困难地吞咽，“给——给我……用力。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen几乎立刻恢复了他的抽插，快而有力，确保每一次都狠狠击中了前列腺那点。他们二人双双沉沦，空气中充斥着欲望的低喊声。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但突然哔的一声，一阵清晰的开门声在他身后响起。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“妈的！PEP——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen快速转去看那扇门。一个高个的，浅红黄色头发的女人站在那，惊讶地看着这俩人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他感觉到Tony在惊讶而倒吸一口气时缩紧了。咒骂几句，Stephen将他的脸贴近Tony的脖子深处。他试图去控制自己，但他的高潮仍在他能理智思考状况前迸发了出来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony因这股喷洒入体内的滚烫而呜咽出声，很快也失去控制而高潮了。这位医生想要捂住他的嘴，他不想让不论是谁的女人听到这从Tony嘴里发出的声音。也绝对不想让她看见这褐发男人刚刚展现的不知羞耻的神情。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
紧绷的安静。Stephen想要平稳自己的呼吸，完全冷静，不想去周旋于一个陌生人，在……这一切之后。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
没有一个人移动。足够奇异，Tony看上去倒并不急切想让医生离开他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“好吧……呃……”他可以听见Tony正努力让自己的声音平稳，“好吧，这不是你抓到我做的最糟的事……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen看了看百万富翁窘迫的微笑，而后看向门前的女人，只能让这尴尬的气氛渗透。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在事故之后，Tony很快带他们上楼去。示意Stephen浴室在哪后很快跑去楼下，大概是和那个在实验室出现的女人交谈。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen洗得相对快了些，穿上衣服，确定自己看上去形象得体，然后下楼去。他想过该说一句再见，但Tony并不在视线里。他看见了那个红金头发的女人在楼梯口等他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生略有些尴尬地清了清喉咙，迈出最后一步，“你好。那是……我不知道你在这……不想再一次发生——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这个女人对他笑着说，“Stephen Strange医生，很高兴认识你。”她递出他的西装。啊，所以说它们去那儿了。“它们已被干洗和熨烫。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你，”他说着拿过衣服，“……我……不觉得知道你的名字——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Pepper Potts。我是Stark先生的私人助手。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哦……那我就……不挡着你了——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他快步径直走向门口，但当他的手放在门把手上时被叫住了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Strange医生？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“是？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
她慢慢地走到医生面前，同样礼貌的微笑展现在她唇边，“你知道我为什么在这吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen仔细想了想，“……因为这是……你的工作？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
她垂眸轻轻笑了笑，抬头说，“在Tony那些一夜情伴侣之后我通常都会在这。负责Tony躲进实验室后护送那些人出去。所以请想象我有多么惊讶Tony把你带去了实验室，那个他一般早上要躲进去的地方。那地方只有三个人有权限进去，包括我自己。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen咽了口唾沫，不知道该说什么。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
停顿了一会儿，然后……“我挺喜欢你。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不好意思？”他回复。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
她的笑容扩大，“你很聪明，也很有礼貌，在今早的慌乱上也依旧十分体面。这让你在我的记录本上名列前茅。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
继续说之前Pepper轻轻笑了一声，“Tony只是忘了告诉我今早不必来……因为，好吧……这从未发生过。他并不想赶你走。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen不知道该怎么应对这个。他只一味点头。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我能为你叫辆车吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哦，不用，并不需要。谢谢你。但我的车就在这——”他伸进口袋，拿出他的车钥匙。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
她看了他一眼，“于是我更加喜欢你了。”她打趣着说。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他轻笑了一声，走出大门。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“嘿医生！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen走到他的车边，而后转身去看。看见那个向他跑来的褐色头发的身影后，他的嘴角扬起一个微笑。Tony走来时有些尴尬，但医生并没有提及。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“嗨——关于那个真是对不起。Pepper说她试着和你解释……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“没这必要，Tony。我只是需要去换班，”他平稳地回复。再一次的，他不知道接下来该说什么，“她很……很好。我挺喜欢她——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“她是禁品，医生。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony笑了，“我知道你是怎么样。我不会说不允许你也和任何其他人睡，但Pepper是违禁品。我知道她很可爱，聪明，有趣……但她对你来说太好了。对我们所有人类来说都是。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我没这么想——”但他停住，听出了对方话语中的暗示，“你是说想我们再见面？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我认为这不是很明显？”Tony手指穿过他一团糟的头发，弄乱它们，“除非你……你不想……怎样都行，顺便一说。那么感谢让我玩得这么愉快，别担心我不会缠着你的——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不，”回复比Stephen想象中还要快一些，即使此时有点儿尴尬，但当他看见Tony仿佛正闪着光的神情时，他发现自己并不在意，“明天怎么样？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“所以你要去看那位医生了？/所以你和那位医生在一起了？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony气愤出声，他走进医院大楼，拿手机贴着耳朵，“我是去看他，但不是和他在一起，Pep。我们只是一起睡过——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我从未见过你对用过一次的东西这么感兴趣。”他完全能听出她语调中打趣的意味。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哇——哦，好嘞拜拜。我挂了。不过记得让Rhodey熊知道我很快会去那。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“他说他会直接来找你。这样的话Happy还能休息一会儿。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“好——好。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哇哦，你心情不错啊。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony可以听到那边的笑声。他翻了个白眼，很快按下了结束通话键。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他把手机装回口袋，看了看周围。工程师知道这个医院的路。他在过去一年左右来过这许多次，不过今天他是特意来找人的。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
十分幸运，他看见了那个神经外科医生就在电梯的不远处。如同想象中一样，Stephen被一群同事医生包围着，虽然这些人像是他的仰慕者，而不是平等之人。Tony注意到了其他人看医生的眼神。那是他被包围人群中时收到的眼神。这个褐色头发的男人对他正确无误的观察情不自禁地微笑。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
当Tony走近时，他看见了那个熟悉的金头发。那个他很确定在晚宴上和Stephen说话的男人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“拜托，Strange。没有细节那就是什么也没发生。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“别那么无礼，Nathaniel。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nate看了看这个外科医生，夸张地向后退一步，“哇哦——所以你们都没有接吻可说？哦拜托，Stephen，我们都听够了你那些一夜情伴侣的事了。什么？难道这个也‘没什么值得一提’？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen因这个评论笑了，但轻微转身远离这个小团体。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“耶稣——真的？”这个金发男人拍了拍他的胳膊，“拜托——所有人都在说那个了。你为那个高贵的TonyStark而折腰。如果你不证实那你怎么赢得赌注？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这让Tony停了下来。他不知道自己是什么感受，但他只是不能移动自己的腿。他艰难地吞咽，希望他在除了这里的任何地方。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
然后那发生了。在下一个心跳，Stephen转过头，他们的视线相接。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
那挂在Stephen脸上帅气的笑容顿时破碎，注意是什么让这位外科医生僵在原地，Nate和其他医生惊愕了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony想说些嘲讽的话，耍个酷什么的，但他此时并不能有效控制自己一向惯于的风趣。那似乎遥不可及。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
下一刻，他感觉到它了。恐惧。这位天才从不把自己藏入人群。Stark绝不夹着尾巴逃跑但是……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他快速转身，跑向出口。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“TONY！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他本能地横穿整个大厅，近乎从大门冲刺而出。他忽然想起来自己并不知道他将跑向哪，他甚至不确定自己能够准确看清面前的景象。Tony掏出自己的手机，快速拨了一串号码。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
震耳欲聋的汽车鸣笛声传来，Tony被快速往后拉退。他们二人同时惊声跌落人行道上，Tony几乎跌在Stephen的正上方。他的手机掉在一边。那辆车差一点就撞到他了，迅速从这开走。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位医生急喘着气，Tony晃着脑袋想要理清他正在高速旋转的思绪。他们都很快站了起来，但Stephen的手指一直紧紧抓着他的胳膊。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“放开。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我说了放开！”Tony猛拽自己的手。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen只是把他拉得更近，“不。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony发出一声近乎无礼的大笑，“总是你想要的，恩？所谓没人会对你拒绝？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tony我……这不是……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
所有事在一瞬间回荡在Tony脑海。他们那一夜的回忆、交谈的话语……还有那双愚蠢可笑的冰蓝色眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但同时，一种他从未感受过的愤怒在他心中闪过。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他紧绷着下巴靠近，他们的脸只有几英尺的距离。这个工程师已经无所谓现在谁在看，而且哦他清楚得很他们正在被人看着。但人们就像在上锁的小房间说悄悄话一样，已经开始小声议论了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“这不是什么，医生？不是所谓关于你接近我的赌注？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen看回他，瞳孔略微放大。他像是在寻找下一句的措辞。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony并没等太久，“我一生都没感觉过这么廉价，”他假笑一声，而下一秒他的神情变得严肃，“你告诉了他们什么？TonyStark是怎么为你张开双腿的？像荡妇一样在你身下呻/吟？想要把我对未来愚蠢的想法卖给报社吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不，不是——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“放开我。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen浅吸一口气，看上去近乎绝望，“我不想让你离开。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony笑了，将视线投向人行道，瞪回来时已是满眼愤怒，“总是与你相关，恩？医生？我不能走就因为你还没说完？对了所有人都说我自恋来着。你有意识到你至今连句对不起都没说吗？或者这个词就不存在于伟大至极StephenStrange的词汇表里？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我……我不——”医生发疯似的想要调整好自己，“Tony。只是别离开——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“这话就像一个总能不被拒绝而获得所有机会的男人说出的。你假作真诚而所有人都会给你第二次机会，恩？你总是有不用道歉的优势是吗？”Tony干笑一声，“老天我怎么会迷上这个——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这位百万富翁又一次摆弄他的胳膊，这次的力气足够大，“放开我。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“不。”这是Stephen唯一能清晰确认的事了。他不能让Tony从他的指尖溜走。他身上的所有纤维都在说着不能让他走。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
又有一阵尖锐的鸣笛声。他们二人同时往后跳了点，一辆黑色的车突然停在他们跟前。震惊了一瞬，Stephen抓着的力道松弛了，Tony本能地把手拽了过去。这位百万富翁并没错过那一刻医生眼底闪过的痛苦，但他的眼神很快移去别的地方。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一个穿着军装的男人很快从车里走了出来，一个Tony必然认识的人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Rhodey——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但Rhodey并没有看向他的朋友，而将眼睛钉住了Stephen。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“到车里去，Tony。”这些话像在爆发的边缘。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“鸭嘴兽——”Tony叹了口气，但他很快被打断。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“我说让你到车里去！”</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
褐发男人眨了眨眼，本能地闭上了嘴。不论Tony疯狂的行为有多夸张，他最好的朋友都很少对他这么大叫。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
几秒的沉默。而后，缓慢地，Tony走向那辆车。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen往前冲去，但只是和这位身形让人印象深刻的中校面对面。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen眯起了眼睛，但另一人却静静等着。车门关闭的声音传来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“小心点，”Rhodes几乎是在低语，“如果你再对他差来遣去，你可要小心了。我为他处理像你这样的蠢蛋快有十年。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Stephen皱眉发愁。他有些猜到这个男人是谁了。他一定就是那个中校James Rhodes。Tony那晚提到的人……那个充当他制造武器的动力角色的人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他心里有什么搅成了一团。同样是他无法解释的感受。这是一种因除自己外的另一个男人在Tony人生中占有一席之地的愤怒，他是怎么对那个褐发男人大吼的，在众目睽睽之下，而褐发男人就这么默默听从了。那高贵的Tony Stark会允许自己被怒吼，并且让步。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony信任Rhodes……不像他已丧失了对Stephen的所有信任。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
医生深吸一口气，试图冷静下来。而Rhodes看他最后一眼，转过了身，没再浪费时间走去了驾驶位。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
很快，那辆车高速开走了。疾速的脚步声从他身后传来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Strange——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“别他妈碰我。”他拍走了那只手。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他的声音里有从未出现过的恶意。他眼中闪过的冰冷像极了让人闻风丧胆的谋杀犯。他一直细心压抑的怒气从未对公众展示过，直到现在。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他们都退了回去。没人再敢靠近他一步。哪怕是Nate，也只是静静站在一边，看着Stephen大步走远。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“闭嘴，Tony。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我什么也没说！”他不可置信地说，带着些嘲弄的冒犯感看向Rhodes。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
中校扔给他一个眼神，Tony再次把下巴放回撑着的手，坐了回去。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……也没有那么糟……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tony。”Rhodes警告道。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……如果你真在想那个……我对别人做过更糟的，”他忽然咒骂，<strong>“见鬼——”</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rhodes突然将车急转弯，疾速停车。Tony感觉到自己的身体完全前倾，如今瞪大眼睛看着自己的朋友，满目谴责。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但这位中校倒并不留意，现在完全地看向褐发男人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony眨了眨眼，“做过比这更糟的——”他继续。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你认真的？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“他看起来感到很抱歉了……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“他说了对不起吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我也不会说对不起。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rhodes嘲笑一声。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我的意思是如果你在想那个……我那时候有些反应过度了——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你他妈的在给那个杂种找借口吗？认真的，Tones？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我只是这么说！……情况也……也没有<strong>那么</strong>糟——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rhodes夸张地大笑出声，“那家伙床上功夫有多好？！……<strong>你别！</strong>”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tony看了他一眼。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“这是个反问！别回答！”</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“好吧……”他深吸一口气，“听着，Tones……我知道你真的/特别喜欢他了——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我不是特别喜欢他。我只是喜欢他——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rhodes不能控制自己变回那嘲弄的表情。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……够了……”Tony不在意地挥挥手，“……也许就……忽略一个……缺点——？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tony，”他严肃地说，“这次你是对的，而你却想给另一个家伙找理由？你的骄傲去哪儿了，伙计？他利用你就像……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但当看到一些情绪闪过那双褐色大眼睛时，这位中校不再说了。一些他从没在这个年轻人身上看到过的神情。不，这……这不是一夜情伴侣出错的事。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
像是意识到对方了解了什么，Tony很快移开目光，再次望向窗外，“我饿了。去吃芝士汉堡吧。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rhodes又看了他一会儿，而后叹了口气，再次启动汽车，“好吧。但我们最终还是得谈谈你关于Jericho会展的安保细节。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“任何你想谈的，鸭嘴兽——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他的声音听起来更平常了。往常那样的玩味。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
但Rhodes还是不自觉地看着，脑中闪过一丝愧疚感，“嘿……Tony……如果……如果你想和男人约会……这儿有许多其他的家伙——”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
安静。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……我喜欢他……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“你不关心任何人，你只关心自己，Strange。”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“你只在有求于人的时候才想到需要他们。”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“我们一起完成的进程，Stephen。你却拿走了所有的功劳，只署了你自己的名字！”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“在你心里除了你自己没有任何地方可以留给别人。这总是Stephen Strange的表演。”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“你对任何事都不会道歉。永远不会承认自己做错了。什么都是事出有因。你有对任何事情自责过吗？”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“我总是选择原谅你，Stephen。因为我他妈的太在乎你。但我终于还是明白了……你根本不在乎原谅。它从来没有困扰过你。”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“你永远无法理解什么是妥协！所有事都围绕着你想要和你需要的——”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>“总有一天，Stephen……你会希望自己比现在这样更好的。”</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong><strike><em>“总是与你相关，恩？医生？我不能走就因为你还没说完？对了所有人都说我自恋来着。你有意识到你至今连句对不起都没说吗？或者这个词就不存在于伟大至极Stephen Strange的词汇表里？”</em></strike></strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“你好？”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Christine……嗨。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Stephen？……什么……现在很晚了——呃……该说很早……现在是……凌晨四点……”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我知道。我……”他犹豫了，又喝下一大口玻璃杯里的琥珀色液体，“……对不起。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一声轻笑从电话那头传来。舒缓的，比起嘲弄更多的是困惑，<em>“对不起？Stephen，你什么时候说过对不起？”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他合上了眼睛，把头靠在墙上。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Stephen？……你好？”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他能听见她声音中的关切。总是为他担心。总是比关心她自己还要关心他……哪怕在他不愿去道歉时也总是给予原谅。他曾说过她那是同情。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Stephen……你还好吗？”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他的脑中闪过Tony和Pepper的画面。Tony是那么关心她，那么像是喜爱着她，保护她……尊重她。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他将装着威士忌的玻璃杯放在地板上。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉，Christine。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“……Stephen……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“都是我的错……所有让你经历的……而我从未道歉过。在我根本不值得被原谅时，你也只是一味地选择谅解。……我非常……非常抱歉。”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*seeing：一语双关<br/>*Platypus：鸭嘴兽，昵称<br/>*really：一语双关</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“我<em>只不过</em>觉得他也没有<em>那么</em>糟——”</p><p> </p><p>“你<em>只不过</em>已经说了<em>一周</em>这话了，Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes长叹一口气，将手搭在臀部表明自己立场。</p><p> </p><p>Tony只是看着他，麋鹿一般的眼睛里是近乎纯良的神情。这也许有点儿用，如果这位中校不是在20岁后就对此已有免疫的话。</p><p> </p><p>工程师半躺半坐在单独的沙发上。他的腿悬在一边扶手上，头则靠在另一边。他看上去很无聊，麻木，但他们对此很了解。Tony在过去七天里不放过任何一个机会见缝插针地谈及那个医生，任何东西都不可能转移他的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper，来帮帮忙。”Rhodes愤懑地说，他看向安静坐在对面的助手。</p><p> </p><p>这位红金头发的女士勉强一笑，看了一眼她的上司，“Tony，”她语调平稳，“我们需要对你的安保细节定案，而不是聊那个疑似跟踪狂的一night情伴侣。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes看她一眼，“跟踪狂？”</p><p> </p><p>“他在过去24小时里打了15电话。”她斟酌着回复。</p><p> </p><p>中校对她顿了顿，再次看向他的挚友，“他是个偏执狂。他会很危险——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony夸张地气恼道，“我是偏执狂。”</p><p> </p><p>“他是个混蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>“我是个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper脸上展现一个轻笑，“他很英俊——”</p><p> </p><p>“他很英俊。”这个褐发男人很快附和，近乎想入非非。</p><p> </p><p>助手女士翻了个白眼，“男人都是傻子。”</p><p> </p><p>这又花费了近一个小时把Tony分散注意力拉回手头的事上。虽然最终，如往常一样，Tony说着只要Rhodes做所有他认为最好的就行，这样结束了整个会议。</p><p> </p><p>Pepper并没有费心去更深地掺和Tony这一周古怪行为的小插曲。说实话，她至今对Stephen Strange这件事仍然没有定论，但她并不经常反对Rhodes在对待他们这位褐发男人私人生活上的观点。内心上讲，她承认自己对于她的上司没再带别的什么愚蠢的记者或是模特回来而庆幸。考虑到这些，她想这也许是件长期的事……好吧……</p><p> </p><p>男孩们在中午之前就各干各的了。依旧争论着Tony缺乏的自我保护，以及他对于女人、如今是对男人的低级品位。她留了下来，显而易见，去完成那些剩余拖延下来的文书工作。没有像患了相思病的小狗那样围着她转的Tony，工作完成很快，是极富效率的几个小时。直到一个声音打破了她的平静。</p><p> </p><p>“Potts女士。”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper往上看，本能地辨认出这个声音。</p><p> </p><p>“Strange医生，”她平静地说。露出她常用的专业笑容，但表情大部分不动声色，“我能帮你些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>她并没费工夫去问这位医生是用什么方法直接来到高管楼层的，就她目前从这个医生身上获知的，他能单纯利用自身魅力和话语的正确使用穿过所有保安和工作人员，对她来说并不十分惊讶。然而这位助手，确实是需要和那些雇员好好谈谈了。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen清了清喉咙。话语里有着Pepper能听出的不确定感，而这在他的说话方式中并不寻常。“我希望……我想和Tony谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在他并不方便见面。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以等。”他的回复太过快速。</p><p> </p><p>她理了理成堆的文件，“时间会很长。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以等，”他回答，“……拜托了。”</p><p> </p><p>她停下，平静看了他一会儿，“好吧。请坐。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>Pepper知道她可能做的有些无礼。她清楚Tony根本不可能回到办公室，他现在说不定正为了参加拉斯维加斯Caesar宫殿的颁奖典礼和Rhodes穿越国界呢。</p><p> </p><p>出于她给自己的辩解，她半心地期望这位医生会在第二个小时后离开。也许在这之后，他就会彻底放弃并且再也不给办公室打电话。</p><p> </p><p>Pepper做过些功课。尤其在Rhodes跟她提到这位外科医生和Tony之间的阴谋之后。打听了几圈，许多对于Stephen的看法浮出水面：天才，自负，自恋，自我，自尊，一个花花公子……完全是医疗领域的TonyStark。关于他在医疗领域的成就无穷无尽，还有一些几乎难以置信的情爱征服故事。如果这些属实，她猜测这位医生顶多坚持20分钟就会离开。</p><p> </p><p>但他留了下来。Stephen保持安静地坐在沙发一角。他没有问Tony在哪，没有试着让Pepper打电话给他。没有因还需要等多久而烦扰她。他只是坐着，安静，眼睛盯着地面。</p><p> </p><p>三小时了……Pepper开始怀疑这位医生是否知道。或者他在被通知需要等待时就已经知晓。也许那个失落的神情就有所象征。</p><p> </p><p>她叹了口气，从椅子上站起来，“他……他今晚不会回来了，Strange医生。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我猜也是，”他甚至都没有转向她，“我只是……拜托……如果你可以告诉我他在哪——”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper随意地收好那些文件，踱步一会儿，稍稍在办公桌上前倾，“我只是他的助手。我不能违背他的意愿。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们都非常清楚你不仅仅是他的打字员，”Stephen现在站了起来，长迈几步便穿过整个房间，“他关心你。我很确定你也关心他——关心到在你认为什么对他来说最好时违背他的指令。”</p><p> </p><p>她的表情仍不动声色，“这是对他最好的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——……是的。”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper再说下一句前又看了他一分钟，“Tony想要原谅你——”</p><p> </p><p>“他是吗？”话语间掺着一丝希望，松了口气的神情闪过那双蓝绿色眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“他总是太容易给予第二次机会，”她继续说，“说什么没有过去就没有圣人——”</p><p> </p><p>“以及没有未来就没有罪人。”他帮她完成这句话。一个极微的笑容展在他的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>安静了一会儿。Pepper站着，无声地观察着这位医生。然后，伴随着一个真实的笑容，她轻叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“他在Apogee颁奖典礼上……在拉斯维加斯。Ceasars宫殿。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen的视线降回地面，他的嘴角轻轻扯动，“我明白了……谢谢。”他转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>“我有公司的飞机可以送你去那。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen停下，眨眼几次，“我——……谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey今晚会给他颁奖。而我觉得他对你的看法十分显而易见。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……注意到了。”他发出一声短暂的、平静的笑，“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我保持中立，”而后她的笑容消失，“别让我后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey总是对Tony保护欲特别强。”Pepper走近一步，她的表情现在十分严肃了，“但我向你保证，如果你再次伤害他，Rhodey显然不会是你需要害怕的那个。没什么能比得上一个女人的轻视。”</p><p> </p><p>一个笑容在他嘴角形成，“我……一定会铭记于心。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>在颁奖典礼结束的时候人们便开始往外走了。这是一个奇特的太平无事的夜晚。或者只是对于Rhodes来说。一个像这样的典礼总不会顺利进行——要么是因为Tony在这，要么是因为他的缺席。</p><p> </p><p>但今夜Tony感人地表现良好。他握手，加入一些简短的交谈，安静地坐在他的位置上，等时候正好上台领奖，然后除了走神之外没再做别的什么。哪怕是正处于拉斯维加斯，罪恶之城，一个任何角落都能放任他堕落的地方，似乎也不能引起这个百万富翁的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>这确实非常让人担心。哪怕现在Rhodes盯着他那安静坐在不远处的挚友，他也不自禁地并不知道该做些什么好。而他不是唯一作此想的人。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你为了让他今晚在这出席都做了什么，但是谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes看向那个声音，与ObadiahStane面对面。他笑了一声，“我想相信我有那个能力，但我没有。”</p><p> </p><p>Obadiah笑着轻轻拍了拍中校的肩，“好吧，我可不会抱怨。我还想着Tony一下飞机就会胡闹。你该看看当他们告诉我Tony来参加典礼时我的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes笑了笑，摇了摇脑袋。说实话，他也有同感。</p><p> </p><p>“话说回来……他还好吗？”年长的男人稍稍皱眉，“他……这样低沉好几天了。”</p><p> </p><p>啊，所以说Tony没有跟Obadiah提过他与他的一夜情伴侣的事。然而Rhodes想，Tony并不和商业伙伴分享太多私生活细节并不奇怪。不管Obadiah是个多重要长辈。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道……也许他只是身体不舒服。”Rhodes随口回答。</p><p> </p><p>这位商人停顿了会儿，继续说，“好吧，我要去睡会儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你今晚在这住？”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，好吧……而且感觉我明天也不能和你们俩去Jericho会展了。我可不像以前那样年轻了。”他低低笑了一声，“可见我也许太劳累而不能在这之后回洛杉矶了。你能照顾他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么时候不这样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Obadiah对他笑道，“你知道我一直很感激这个。为什么不带他出去喝一杯或发泄一下或者别的什么？也许这会让他心情好点儿。你可以把账单交给我们。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes回以笑容，“我会看看我能做什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好。晚安，中校。”</p><p> </p><p>他放空地看着Obadiah走向出口，在走出去之前又握了几次手。</p><p> </p><p>但一分钟后，他小声叹口气，将视线投回Tony。这个褐发男人现在一个人坐在桌边，缓慢地晃动着玻璃杯里的冰块，沉重地向前倾着。</p><p> </p><p>他只用了几步穿过这个屋子。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes对他一笑，“好啦，无聊的部分已经结束了。在我们回去之前玩会儿牌——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony单纯看了他一会儿，但之后垂下视线，“我不想。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes僵住了。这让他知道，他根本不清楚自己该在Tony表现出沮丧时做些什么。哦，他能知道Tony很难过，但他从来不曾表现出来过，直到现在。</p><p> </p><p>“想……想去酒吧吗？你的酒现在肯定都被稀释够了。”另一个警示，Tony根本没怎么碰他的酒。什么时候这个褐发男人放弃过碰酒精的机会？老天，他真的痛恨这个StephenStrange。</p><p> </p><p>Tony看向墙壁，但又不真在看它，“我……只是想一个人待着。你先回去吧。我会打电话给Happy坐第二趟飞机。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes努嘴，“嘿，振作，Tony。我不会放任你这样就离开的。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony再一次抬眸看他，如平常一样的笑容大致可见，“我很好，鸭嘴兽。你看，我守规矩着呢。我甚至没有喝很多。我并不怎么……高兴，但这次我比其他时候处理的都更好，你得承认。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes叹息，再次意味深重看了他一眼，“好。行吧。但我会自己打电话给Happy的。”</p><p> </p><p>这位百万富翁对他笑笑，举起他的杯子假做致敬。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tony并不清楚他想试着得到什么，坐在酒吧聊天……和这个家伙。</p><p> </p><p>他定了一个房间，虽然更多是为了休息，但他确实想在今晚就回加利福尼亚去。他很快上去，把西装换成简单的拉链连帽衫和牛仔裤，然后打电话让人把打包好的行李送去前台，以便到离开的时候Happy直接拿走。</p><p> </p><p>即使如此，他极其慵懒的眼神并没有停止这个家伙取悦他。Tony非常肯定对方没有认出自己。这位百万富翁看起来和平常千元西服套装时完全不一样。他的头发全然混乱，穿着连帽衫，还有一副遮住他大半张脸的框架眼镜。如果这还不够，这儿是拉斯维加斯。从这个家伙说话方式看来，他喝了太多酒而不能在昏暗灯光下看清人了。</p><p> </p><p>Tony不清楚自己为什么放任了这个孩子。不过老调重弹，也许是他的外表。高大，纤瘦，黑头发，非常明亮的蓝眼睛。这家伙让Tony想起了某个无法从他脑海里消失的医生。显然，这也许是唯一一个他没有直接终止谈话的原因。</p><p> </p><p>然而这个家伙很年轻……像是20岁后半段，通常而言地太过于年轻不是Tony的类型，谈话也十分不成熟。但也许……只是也许……他只是想要被好好操一顿。</p><p> </p><p>在Happy过来之前他还有多长时间？他可以弯下腰让这孩子来一次快速地……</p><p> </p><p>Tony艰难地吞咽。他的眼睛短暂地闭合，试着让喉咙涌起的渴望平静。一个比他更有控制力的人，这个想法总是戳中他的神经。他不清楚为什么自己允许Stephen在那晚做了那些事，并且全然不理解为什么他现在如此渴望。许多时候这让他毛骨悚然。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，我很感激你到这来，但我只是今晚没兴趣。”Tony说着露出一个勉强的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>可只让这孩子靠得更近，“来吧，你不是认真的。我在楼上有个房间，我很确定我能带你过去……”</p><p> </p><p>“用一个年轻模特代替我？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony猛地将头转向一边，太清楚那个低沉的男中音是谁。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen走得更近些，一只手完全放在那孩子的肩膀上，将他轻微往后拖，远离百万富翁的私人空间，“不好意思，宝贝，”他笑着对Tony说，“我飞机晚点了。适应的怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony轻松地一块儿演起来，“房间很不错。风景独好，你会喜欢它的。”</p><p> </p><p>这位医生快速扫了一眼那孩子，而他二话不说低下了头。他们看着他走了，很快再次加入酒吧远处的朋友之中。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen轻叹口气，以一种犹豫的微笑转回看向Tony，“人们无法抵挡住你不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony晃着他的玻璃杯，避开医生的目光，“这是拉斯维加斯。我一脸绝望坐在酒吧边上。”</p><p> </p><p>“你给出了足够清晰的‘请让我独处’信号。那些人只是太过粗心而没看见。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony再次看向他，眼神中夹杂着些好奇。</p><p> </p><p>“你让你的头发一团糟。穿着破旧连帽衫，而同时你的牛仔裤和运动鞋却仿佛尖叫着你能买下这整个该死的旅馆——只要你想。接下来是这副眼镜。明显的，没有镜片。于是这唯一的目的就在于藏住那双让所有男人都无法抵御的如麋鹿般的眼睛。”Stephen继续说时嘴边扬起一个轻微的笑容，“如果你今晚想要一个伴侣，你可以穿礼服，让所有目光轻易聚焦于你。因为即使是这一套衣服也适合你的肤色和比例……一个显然精通时尚的男人。”</p><p> </p><p>这在Tony哼了一声之后暂停，Stephen视线快速扫过地面。</p><p> </p><p>“我能坐下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了，“什么？一个完全清楚那些的人难道看不见我脑门上<strong>滚远点</strong>的标记吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我清楚但……”他的声音降下去。一个完全不与Stephen协调的举动。</p><p> </p><p>Tony清了清喉咙，快速上下扫了扫对方，“所以……一个能注意到这一切的聪明的医生，为什么仍然想靠近这个想要独处的家伙？想赢取另一个赌注？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen发出一声奇异的笑，“也许他想要道歉。但另一人不会对这感兴趣……”</p><p> </p><p>“……想想他绝对不会再为另一双漂亮的蓝眼睛着迷了，”Tony沉郁地说完，“因为所有人都轻易地浪费第二次机会。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen的嘴角扯动，“显然人生经验教会了他。”</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢在Tony身边的高脚凳上坐下。</p><p> </p><p>Tony又嘲讽地哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>他们说着这个故事就像讨论第三个不是自己的人一样。这足够让他们划清界限。让他们能够更自由地分享那些他们通常远不会分享的情感。然而，出乎这位百万富翁预料的，Stephen很轻易地理解并跟上了。他们互相取笑是这么的自然。</p><p> </p><p>Tony说下一句话时语调很轻松，就像他们不过只是在讨论天气，“而那个医生仍然继续，强调他自己是有多么与众不同。因为他是那种能确切做到自己想要的，同时毫不介意他人想法与意愿的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>“不？”这位百万富翁轻轻皱眉，近乎嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen径直看向他的眼睛，“这位医生会说那是因为他从没后悔过……”他咽了口唾沫，“他的<strong>那一切</strong>会愚蠢地让一个十分特殊的人从身边溜走……如果那人不想再与他有任何瓜葛，那么他会尊重他的选择，但……他只是想再试一次。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen舔了舔嘴唇，继续前停顿了会儿，“不过，那人也许会甩了他，然后离开。……或者他就单纯只是……也许会说……”</p><p> </p><p>话语在他们眼神碰在一起时停了下来——紧绷，滚烫。</p><p> </p><p>Tony快速地眨了两次眼睛，“也许你值得拥有第二次受伤的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen呼出一口自己也不知道何时压住的气。没有任何刻意，一个真诚的笑容在他嘴边扩散，“所以……你的地方还是我的？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony短促笑了一声，真实而玩味的，“我并没有那么容易，医生。”他有些腼腆地说。一句他们相遇那晚Stephen说过的话。“我要全部StephenStrange的经验。给我你最好的表演。诱h我。”他调笑着将脸倚靠在左手上，“……或者你不想为一个只会重复表演的人努力尝试？”</p><p> </p><p>但在医生能说出一个完整的词之前，一个酒保在他们身边出现，给了Tony另一杯威士忌。</p><p> </p><p>“是远处那位女士。她说她认出了您而且是您的粉丝，Stark先生。她想知道今晚您是否有空。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony甚至都没去看那个打工者或是那个玻璃杯，他的眼睛紧锁在Stephen身上，“我有空吗，医生？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他们坐了他的那趟飞机回洛杉矶。当然，Tony可以轻易地在俱乐部或是任意旅馆订到任何房间。他们会在最后一分钟给他准备上最好的套房。但他确实事先在明天早上有个安排。一个少数他不能为这个英俊的医生推掉的安排。</p><p> </p><p>即使如此，驾车、飞行，这都不是他所预料到的。Tony打从心底觉得他们会在离开Nevada之前来几轮疯狂的性爱。</p><p> </p><p>然而，让他震惊的，Stephen脑子里有另一个计划。</p><p> </p><p>这开始于轻微的触碰，温柔地爱抚着Tony的手腕，他的大腿，他的脖子，用他完全不知Stephen能够如此深情的力道将手指穿过他的发丝。</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Tony第一次将它看做是邀请，他将对方的腿放在前往McCarran的豪华轿车的后座上，二人研磨着嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>但Stephen没做任何加速下一步的举动，甚至看上去没兴趣让他们脱掉衣服。这与他们之前的相处有着鲜明的对比，让Tony十分困惑。但又看了一眼那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，这位百万富翁完全任医生摆布了。他不在乎他将得到什么，只要他能得到一些事，任何事……他将拿走任何他能拿走的，哪怕只是一点点的关注。</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stephen坚定地抓着Tony。全神贯注去缓慢地、深深地亲吻这个工程师，直到这个褐发男人除配合他闲适的节奏外别无选择。没有无止尽的残忍的啃咬和占有性的痕迹，只是温柔地亲吻过他的脖颈、手腕，以及所有Stephen触手能及的肌肤。</p><p><br/><br/>Tony在降落时几乎要朝所有人大叫让他们从这个座舱出去。Stephen深情笑着，看Tony对那一脸迷惑的乘务员关上了推拉门，在下一个心跳，近乎是跳上了Stephen的大腿，带着清晰的渴望追寻医生唇瓣的滋味。</p><p><br/><br/>他撕扯着Stephen的衬衫，在他把降下臀部磨蹭时呻/吟出声。Tony知道这个医生就是他的兴趣甚至生命所在，而他看见对方在此刻竟能如此冷静感到有些失落。</p><p><br/><br/>这个褐发男人找到了对方衬衫上的纽扣，而一只手却坚实抓住了他。“我他妈的对上帝发誓——”Tony太过绝望他甚至不知道是否能把要说的字串联起来，“Stephen Strange你到底——”</p><p><br/><br/>Stephen只是笑着将手指穿过Tony底部的头发，在抚摸中温柔地拉扯着。他把Tony往前拉，他的嘴唇在百万富翁的颈动脉至脖颈底部留下湿润的吻，“我在细细品味。”</p><p><br/><br/>“哦拜托！”Tony发现自己现在是在大叫了，他的声音烦躁不安。</p><p><br/><br/>“还有很多时间，甜心。我过会儿就彻底地要了你但现在，我只想用这时间抱着你。”</p><p><br/><br/>Tony把屁股狠狠压下时发出一阵恼怒的声音。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“嘘……”Stephen在对方的背脊上轻柔地绕着圈，这个较矮小的男人颤抖着全身。</p><p> </p><p><br/>在多次绝望且躁动不安之后，Tony终于妥协了。很快将他的脑袋靠在Stephen脖子的凹陷处，深深吸气，如同整个身体融化在了这个拥抱中。</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stephen笑着，手掌继续游移在对方衣着完好的身体上，“虽然如此……我却没说你不能泄在裤子里，如果你那么饥渴的话。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tony发出一声令人印象深刻的哀号，而Stephen笑了。</p><p><br/><br/>……</p><p> </p><p>Stephen在舒适的丝质床单和铺洒在肌肤上的阳光中醒来。不自禁地，他贴近了自己手臂圈住的那颗温暖心脏。即使在下一刻让他突然意识到这是由多不同寻常。他的枕头并不会如此温暖。</p><p>  </p><p>他抬起头，视线很快沉迷在那个褐发男人身上。</p><p> </p><p>“终于醒了，医生？”Tony稍稍坐起来了点，大部分靠在一些枕头上，Stephen的手臂还圈着他的腰腹。这位工程师并不看向对方，注意力仍集中在他摆弄的平板上。</p><p> </p><p>这让Stephen有些恼怒。他想要这个褐发男人的全部注意力，而他将得到这些。</p><p> </p><p>医生轻轻哼了一声，同时手掌随意游走，感受着Tony光裸的胸膛而后向下……降至他的下体、大腿内侧……</p><p> </p><p>Tony敏感地颤抖，双腿被人分开，一些手指在环形入口处绕着圈，他发出一个微小的声响。他咽了口唾沫，近乎落下那个平板。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“你现在还很松。”Stephen贴着对方肌肤低语，他略有乐趣地轻咬。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“嗯哼如果你一整晚都操着某人那么这是会发生的，亲爱的，”Tony笑着回应，“不过要是你想要再来一回，我绝不会对晨间性爱有怨言——”</p><p> </p><p><br/>他推进两根手指，他用一种满意的神情看着Tony急促喘息，他的指尖揪住床单。<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“告诉我你在工作什么。”他维持着低嗓音问。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“你——你不会想现在知道的——”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stephen笑了，“哦，但我想。”而他是认真的。如对彻底打开并深深操入对方那样的兴致盎然，他同时也好奇于Tony的最新企划。一个明显重要到让这个工程师在忙碌一夜之后起这么早的企划。</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tony在那些劈开道路的手指找到那确切神经时弯起腰，“你——你在跟我开玩笑——”他的眼睛在看着Stephen时瞪大。</p><p> </p><p><br/>他保持这个动作，在Tony绝望地哀号时只是简单地挑起眉，“来吧现在，Anthony。工作。”他一路轻吻着这个褐发男人的锁骨，“震撼我——”</p><p> </p><p><br/>这个褐发男人呼出一大口压住的气，紧紧闭眼一秒，看向天花板，“JARVIS!投影——”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stephen观察到一束蓝色灯光出现在空中，很快组合成一个复杂的三维小型圆状设备。Tony很快触碰一个特殊的部件，将这个全息图托在自己手掌上，就像操控一个真实物件一样。</p><p> </p><p><br/>医生将身体重量撑在空余的手臂上，触碰Tony递来的投影。Stephen伸出手，这位百万富翁做着像将投影物件放到他手掌上的动作。他有些入迷地看着，将这个投影转动不同的角度，“这是什么？”</p><p> </p><p><br/>沉寂片刻。</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>“一颗心脏。”</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>这让Stephen快速转去与另一人对视，“一颗什么？”</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>“一颗心脏，”Tony尽量平稳地回复。Stephen仍然感觉到他攥紧了手指，这不可能忽视。“……一颗心脏，一个什么的……电池……一个微型弧形反应器的原型。想象一下，你这一个手掌可以提供能供电三千兆瓦的清洁能源。”</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>他望着，一种奇异的暖意穿过，为这个虚拟物件而着迷。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“在我们……谈过之后……我想了很多关于也许可以开设一个新能源部门的事。当然我们肯定不能突然完全叫停武器生产部门，但没什么能阻止我同时也去做这个……”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Stephen再次看向Tony，倾身索求这位百万富翁的双唇。Tony渴求地回吻，指甲划过医生的背脊，本能而不耐地让他们靠得更近。</p><p> </p><p><br/>“你真的令人惊叹。”他在唇齿之间低语。而很快他以一种高效的节奏进出两根手指，深爱着从Tony口中溢出的淫乱呻吟。</p><p><br/><br/>“S-Stephen——……求你……”</p><p> </p><p>他又快速轻啄一下，用牙齿轻轻拉扯Tony的下唇，“来吧，甜心——现在再震撼我一次……”</p><p><br/><br/>再次弓起了背部，这个褐发男人将双腿长得更开，移动屁股一次又一次去和那些手指相接。空气中溢满呻吟与喘息声。</p><p><br/><br/>Stephen哼了一声，一个绝对的笑意在他唇边扩散，他完全位于Tony上方。“好孩子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在又一次难以置信的高潮和简短的小睡之后，Tony试着从床上坐起。按房间里的光亮可以推测他必然迟到了。</p><p>  </p><p>即使如此，这在之前并不成问题。所有人总是会为他等待。TonyStark不会为任何人的时间奔走，他制定时间。但可以承认，他们在某些原因下确实必须在今天离开，Rhodey等的越久，他一定恨不得把他吃了。</p><p>  </p><p>“留下。”</p><p>  </p><p>Tony唇边展现一个微笑，他感到这个医生轻轻圈着他的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“你对你的其他一夜情伴侣也这样体贴吗，医生？”他说，看着Stephen侧过身，那双逼人的眼睛轻轻笑着游走在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”那笑容很快消失。Stephen不知道该说什么。他的心脏因那句话而沉重。他理解错了吗？他猜测过……</p><p> </p><p>“我不是那个意思——”Tony很快回复，理解过来对方肯定在想什么，“我……我只是开玩笑……你知道的，只是继续我们的……别在意。我想说的是……我想……再次见到你。我不是……真想要给这安个名分，这真不是我的风格但我真的很想再见到你。我会打给你的。三天？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen眨了眨眼，他潜意识中穿过一阵失望感。“多陈词滥调——”他在能停止自己之前小声说道。</p><p> </p><p>感觉到这个紧绷感，Tony自然地转过他的姿势，倾身与医生靠近，一只手完全抚上对方胸膛，“不是别的……我只是这段时间要出城。实话说我现在已经有些晚了。我需要去阿富汗举行一次会展。但我会很快回来那样我们就能……继续这个——”</p><p> </p><p>他试着去微笑，试着让对方去理解。他用手指描摹过Stephen尖锐到难以想象的颧骨，诱导对方看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“谁说我会等着了？”Stephen近乎干涩地回复，“我会十分没有耐心。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇，试着压抑腹部传来的那一丝焦虑。Stephen只是故作姿态……他很确定这个医生不是认真的。幸好。</p><p> </p><p>“我会让你开那辆布加迪——”他打趣着说，让声音保持轻松。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen挑起一边眉毛，虽然此时眼中已有一丝愉悦的迹象。他将这视为进步。</p><p> </p><p>“而我……”Tony有些害羞地继续，“同时如果你能掌控它的话——”</p><p> </p><p>这位医生发出一阵笑声，笑容如今代替了皱眉，“车震言过其实而且并不舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>“介意去测试这个理论吗，医生？我可能做到难以置信的柔软。而你看上去对于用各种方式进入我都非常乐意——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen发出一声低笑，“在我此时此刻再要你一次之前离开。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony对此灿烂地笑了。他喜欢Stephen像这样的笑容，展现着完全的愉悦。在他能看见那双锐利蓝眼睛中深情之处，那些往常的黑暗被掩了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“你很感性，医生，”他说着倾身快速吻了一下，“我喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen失神，“……这我是第一次听说。”他没有详述，没费心去说这是他所听到关于他人生的正反面。</p><p> </p><p>Tony耸肩，“好吧……那很好。”</p><p> </p><p>这位百万富翁闪过一个温暖的微笑，Stephen无法让自己太久地陷入担忧的情绪。Tony喜欢他看上去的一切，所以为什么不呢，他想。</p><p> </p><p>他们都冲了澡，很快准备完毕。这并不是一个不愉快的安静，而是非常美好，舒适。Tony已记不清他上一次是什么时候和另一个人如此放松地共享同一个空间。也许是和Pepper或Rhodey？但他们总是迁就于他，费尽力气确保他能感到舒服。他完全怀疑Stephen此时是刻意为之。他们只是毫不费力地理解对方，天衣无缝衔接，就像是第二天性。</p><p> </p><p>出于这一点，Tony至今不确定他是否想要分开。只是现在这刻放他走。</p><p> </p><p>“想要试驾布加迪吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen转向他，“我觉得你迟到了。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony走近，脸上展现一个笑容，“陪我去那怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen拉直他的衣服同样笑着，“你想让我送你上飞机？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony翻了个白眼，佯作恼怒，“不，那很无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>这位医生带着询问挑起他的眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“给我你的钥匙。”Tony伸出手，掌心向上。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”Stephen皱眉，但他还是发现自己把手伸入了裤子口袋。他很快将那一小串钥匙放到对方手上。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你将开那辆布加迪而我将向你展示如何<em>真正</em>掌控你那辆漂亮的兰博基尼。”</p><p> </p><p>空气安静了一瞬而Stephen单纯眨了眨眼，看着那双鹿一样的眼睛中恶作剧闪过的火花。<em>哦你好，麻烦（Oh-hello, trouble）</em><strong>。</strong></p><p> </p><p>而后，慢慢地，他的唇角形成一个笑容。至少，没人敢说Tony无趣。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“你就是你的极限了，医生？！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“当心你的嘴，Anthony不然我会找到它的更好用途。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵笑声自说话者发出，Stephen快速看过他的右侧，更用力踩下油门。Tony，那个坐在铬合金兰博基尼驾驶位上的人，对着他的方向咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>这两辆车在一个又一个邻近拐角处冲下振动传感器。轮胎摩擦的声音在一者偶尔阻断另一者时大声回响。</p><p> </p><p>如果Stephen想过他能依靠自己完美地控制和富有技巧的双手，那他完全错了。不论他在自己的参考履历中有多么自信，那在如此精通机械的Tony面前仿若无物。</p><p> </p><p>布加迪威龙SS<em>VS</em>兰博基尼？老实说，这不该成为一场竞争。他非常清楚这个。但真正的问题在于，Stephen只是不理解为什么他的兰博基尼没有在Tony那样高速下几分钟内焚毁。</p><p> </p><p>Tony一个电话让这条道路变成他的私人跑道。Stephen本该为这个行为感到生气——这个百万富翁能为这么点事给其余的人、包括他自己，在日常生活中造成不便……但在他们能用两辆跑车竞赛这一闪而过的想法上……好吧，这位医生做不到让他自己那么无私。</p><p> </p><p>那之后很快，他们全速开上公路，Stephen在Tony的布加迪里，而Tony开着Stephen的兰博基尼。信守承诺，这位百万富翁很快开始炫耀他能多么熟练地掌握Stephen的车。他很快超了Stephen一段路，而Stephen开着这两倍于对方马达的车全力追上。</p><p> </p><p>然而，医生注意到一件事，Tony像是坚持让Stephen在他的左边——道路上远离悬崖的一侧。许多次，这个工程师似乎非常想让这两辆昂贵到荒谬的车来一两次剐蹭，但不是让Stephen做些不计后果的事，比如开出这条道路。</p><p> </p><p>即使他发觉这一点十分甜蜜，但他仍然不禁感到有点恼怒。因为问题真正在于，Tony甚至没有致力于获胜而他，Stephen，全力奋进却只为了赶上。</p><p> </p><p>他暗骂一句调动档位。</p><p> </p><p>“那是什么，医生？准备好承认我令人惊叹了？”这辆兰博基尼再次阻断他，速度很快加上。</p><p> </p><p>Tony语调里纯粹的激情让他微笑，“别自大了，Tony——”</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢这个。”</p><p> </p><p>然而，Stephen必须承认，这是他所经历年岁中最刺激的。他的心脏快速震动。他每次急转弯感受到的疾速感不像任何其他事物。他绝对地深爱那发动机怒吼与Tony笑声交响的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我现在在想当我发现你是哀号着的一堆乱时有多迷人。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen绝对注意到了这一瞬的停顿。</p><p> </p><p>“我也认为你确实是，”他的声音低了八度，他的音调变成能让Tony像昨晚一样反应极好那般厚重，“我的意思是发觉那很迷人。也许下一次我会把你绑住，乞求几个小时我会对你为所欲为。而、我、想。”</p><p> </p><p>他急转弯，疾速赶上，在另一辆车前阻断。他很确定那分散了Tony的注意力。Stephen弯唇笑着听那呼叫线路中的一串咒骂和身后咆哮而出的发动机声。</p><p> </p><p>他们开过许多公里，直到最终抵达Stark工业的私人飞机场。虽然看到Tony并没有意愿减速的暗示之后，Stephen也同样不放心上。</p><p> </p><p>他们在大型飞机前滑行停下。两辆车发出尖锐声响快速停在对方旁边。Stephen注意到一个熟悉的军人站在登机板顶上，但肾上激素仍旧过高，他并没觉得有多受影响。</p><p> </p><p>他很快从车上下来，脸上仍展着一个微笑。Tony已经向他靠近，他十分神气的迈步尤其相称于他的皮革夹克和高昂的牛仔裤。</p><p> </p><p>这个褐发男人很快两手环绕住医生的脖颈。当他感受到Stephen的手自然地搭在他臀部时笑容扩大，“好吧，那很有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen发出一声低笑，他倾身捕获对方的唇瓣，空闲的双手自然地找到去往Tony被风吹散头发的路，引导着他们接吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们用一些时间完全地紧贴对方，当他探索对方口腔每一个部分时Tony的舌头比平时更为渴求。Stephen不能质疑，这位花花公子真的名副其实。他记录每一个亲吻，永恒铭记。</p><p> </p><p>他们听到了一阵大声的咳嗽，必然来自Rhodes。但Tony做的只是安静微笑，稍稍从医生处退后，舔了舔他的嘴唇。Stephen极短地追逐着那份温热，而后轻皱起眉。绕在对方腰上的手不自觉地收紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>“只是三天。”如威士忌一般的眼睛中有柔软的温暖，少许的悲伤夹杂着绝对的期望。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen回复一个他能做到最好的微笑。他一开始不知道该说些什么听起来不那么粘人的话。为什么他甚至不觉得自己能放Tony走？</p><p> </p><p>“注意安全。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony闪过他的招牌笑容，“不能保证——”</p><p> </p><p>他们发出一阵短促的笑声，最终完全分开。深深呼出一口气，Tony转身，很快地向飞机跑去。Stephen在远处看着他，这时Rhodes正对他怒目而视。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么回事？”声音中有着清晰的怒气。</p><p> </p><p>Tony纯洁无暇地抬眸看向他的挚友，爬上最后一个台阶，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“三小时，”Rhodes严肃地说，“你让我站在这三小时。”</p><p> </p><p>“太长的早晨——”这位百万富翁的嘴边扬起一个笑容，“或者根本上说延伸于一个太长的夜晚——”</p><p> </p><p>“你一晚上都<em>和他</em>在一起，不是吗？”他用一种控告的语气说，不确切地指向仍旧站在车边的医生。虽然这不像是个疑问，Tony并没费心去回答。</p><p> </p><p>他只是弯下腰，进入机舱。这位中校叹了口气跟上他。</p><p> </p><p>“你认真的，Tones？在他那样混账之后？”</p><p> </p><p>他们坐在位置上，让其他人搬运着他们的包。空姐们忙碌地确保所有事调适好。</p><p> </p><p>“你真那么低的自尊心？”他嘲讽地再加一句。</p><p> </p><p>这个褐发男人看了他的挚友一眼，“你<em>看过</em>他的眼睛吗？”他想开个玩笑，但看见中校脸上严肃皱起的眉他继续说，“我开玩笑的！不过那是一部分吧。做爱很美好。多年来第一次有人能让我精疲力竭但是——”</p><p> </p><p>“TONY！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧好吧……严肃地说——他没那么糟。好啦，鸭嘴兽。而且我们并没有……约会或像这的其他什么。只是足够好到让我们一致同意这值得比一夜情更多的事。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes叹口气，他轻轻摇头，“我已经可以预见我不会喜欢他的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，酸味儿。你总会喜欢我一切都好的。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony闪过一个完美的微笑而Rhodes这么看着。</p><p> </p><p>Tony又看了他一会儿，而后转去看向窗户，“直视它吧，如果我们足够诚实的话没什么比我对别人做的更糟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是别人，Tony，”Rhodes以一种严肃的语气说，“对我来说不是。你是<em>我的</em>朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴唇形成一个大大笑容，“我承认你所做的所有保护兄弟的事情很感人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦闭嘴吧，Tones。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了一声。他注意到中校的嘴角扬起了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>空姐给他们递来温暖的毛巾，他们拿过。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，加热一下清酒，好吗？”Tony快速地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我们没在饮酒。我们现在在工作。”Rhodes厉声说。</p><p> </p><p>“你不能吃生鱼片没有清酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“你根本就是不负责。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果不喝酒那才是不负责。”</p><p> </p><p>那个空姐回来，“热清酒？”她说着倾斜过那个瓶子。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，两杯谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes皱眉，“不。我不会喝的。我一点儿都不要！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>【24小时后】</p><p> </p><p>“这里是Stephen Strange。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Strange医生？”</em></p><p> </p><p>“……Potts女士——？”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>我……我从Tony的私人通话中找到了你的号码……我……你看了新闻吗？”</em></p><p> </p><p>“没有……什么……？”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tony失踪了。”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“……不久前播报Tony Stark受到生命威胁，Stark工业的CEO。在阿富汗库纳尔省的武器会展之后……”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“这被怀疑是Ten Rings所为，一个在那片区域闻名的恐怖组织——”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“……目前还没有官方消息说明Stark先生的状况和位置。”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“没人有所发现，美国空军中校James Rhodes发起了一次搜寻，并在军队和Stark工业间取得联络。专家表示那里并没有足够的血迹证实这位著名百万富翁的死亡……”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>Stark工业还没有解禁这对公司将来影响的官方态度——”</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>前传完结。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>